Memories
by goldstar5
Summary: After America left him, Britain was left broken. But when a certain hero finds his former brother shattered, will he be able to peice him back together? Rated T for angst. Us/Uk. One shot. Shout out to my beta, OreAmerika.


**Author's Note: **

**Hey everyone, Goldstar here, but you can call me Goldie. This is my first Fanfic ever, so I can't wait to see what everyone has to say about it! **

**Disclaimer: I checked, I don't own Hetalia. Unfortunately. All rights go to the wonderful creators! **

**.o0(8)0o.**

Memories.

England walked home alone from yet another failed meeting. He never wanted to be allies with his former colony, but his boss had demanded it. Seeing America brought on a slew of bittersweet memories that the older country had no desire to address. As he opened the door to his empty house, a picture of him and America met his eyes.

"_All I wanted was my freedom."_

England blinked back tears as that old phrase rang in his mind. He had only wanted to keep America safe.

"_I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother!"_

Unable to stop the avalanche of painful memories that flooded his mind, England fell to his knees and clutched his head.

"_You used to be so great."_

"SHUT UP!" England yelled into the air. "Just…shut up…."

A few minutes later, England stood up, wiped the tears from his eyes, and made his way to the bathroom. He rummaged through his drawer until he found what he was looking for. The blade glinted against the light as he drew it out of where it rested. He pulled up his sleeves to reveal an arm covered in scars. How many memories were marked there, how many times had he thought that blood would take away his pain? As he had so many times before, England moved the razor across his wrist, barely wincing at the pain anymore. Pressing down deeper in his frustration, England blinked in surprise and looked down at his arm. Realizing too late what he'd done, the broken country collapsed on the bathroom floor. The last thing he saw was the memory of America's bright blue eyes, and then his world went black.

.o0(8)0o.

Meanwhile: At the conference hall:

America walked outside and hailed a passing taxi. Giving the driver his address as he got in, he thought back to the meeting earlier that day.

"_And that's how we'll use hamburgers to stop global warming!" he had said brightly. _

_England rolled his eyes. "You git! That is the stupidest plan I've ever heard!" He said simply._

_America was tired of England's criticism. Unthinking and impulsive, America blurted out "YOU'RE SO BITTER ABOUT HOW I DECLARED INDEPENDENCE THAT YOU SHUT DOWN EVERYTHING I DO! YOU CAN'T STAND TO THINK I CAN DO ANYTHING ON MY OWN, SO YOU DON'T LET ME DO ANYTHING AT ALL!"_

_England stared at him, shocked, and a dark look passed over his face. England had stood up, announced that that meeting was over, and walked out of the room, ignoring his allies as they called after him._

"I should go apologize….but he probably wouldn't want to hear it from me anyways…..would he?" He thought to himself. America sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "It's worth a try.." His mind made up, America tapped the taxi driver on the shoulder and asked him to bring him to England's house instead of his own.

In less than ten minutes, America was outside his former brother's house. Not wanting to wait to apologize, he picked up the spare key up from where he knew it was hidden under a stone unicorn and let himself in.

"YO! Britain dude!" deafening silence met America's ears. "Britain?" America walked through the house looking for his ally. Finding nothing in any of the rooms, America sat down on the couch to wait for England to arrive home. Looking for anything to do to pass the time, America's eyes flicked to the door he had overlooked before.

"Britain, you in there?" He said as he opened the door to the bathroom. "I just wanted to apologize for-" America's sentence was cut off as he took in the scene before him. His eyes darted from the closed eyes of the man who raised him, to the blade clutched in his hand, to the spilt blood on the floor and back to his eyes again.

"Britain…: he whispered as he dropped to England's side. "No….what happened? How could you do this to yourself?"

America thought again to the day's events. "Oh my god….This is my fault….This is all my fault!" He cradled England in his arms and began to let out choked tears. "I shouldn't have been so mean today! Please Britain…don't die on me! Wake up! Just wake up!" Sobs rocking his body, America looked down at the only person he had ever truly loved. "Please….don't leave me! I can't do this with out you! I love you so much!" He brought his lips to England's and a single tear fell onto his cheek. As America kissed England for what he thought would be both the first and last time, emerald eyes fluttered open.

"A-America?" whispered the voice that only moments before, America was sure he'd never hear again.

America gasped and hugged England closer to him. "You're alive! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said what I said to you! I love you!"

England sat up groggily as America's words registered in his brain. "You…..love me?"

America smiled slightly. " Of course I do! How could you ever think any different?'

England smiled slightly. "I love you too, America."

"I have always wanted to hear you say that. "whispered America and he brought England's hand to his lips, and kissed his scars.

-Finished

**Author's note: So, how was it? Reviews are pancakes!**


End file.
